


棋盘上的奥维德

by Cheryllium



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Backgammon, Crete, Hugh POV, M/M, Rating will change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: 炸休在克里特的时光Hugh POV给金色头发和红色短裤、气味奇怪的retsina和下了整夜的Backgammon.*克里特短故事集*
Relationships: Stephen Fry/Hugh Laurie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 克里特

“这个鸟不生蛋的地方就是你要来的地方？”我把行李箱砸在地上，望着眼前看起来有些破旧的小房子。“快赔我的机票钱。”我伸出一只手，摊在他的眼前。  
斯蒂芬笑着把我的手推开了。“驳回。”他说，边从衬衣口袋里掏出了房东刚刚给他的钥匙，“你当时也同意了的。”他走上前去，把他那个老派但漂亮的棕色皮箱留在了我身后，准备去摆弄门锁。  
“是，但是是你扔的飞镖。”我插着腰，对着他喊道。  
斯蒂芬停下了手中的动作，扭头眯着眼睛看着我。“但是我一开始扔的地方你都不同意，挑三拣四的家伙。”他仍然在笑。  
“我？”我走上前去，用食指指着自己的鼻子，“斯蒂芬，让我来给你捋一捋，你的意思是要两个吃不饱肚子的可怜英国喜剧演员跑到密西西比河谷漂流还是到西伯利亚去吹风？嗯？”  
“后来不是换欧洲地图了吗？”他在开锁的间隙抬起头来，杵着食指向我指了指，好像手指尖上装了可以消灭敌人的死光发射器一样。  
“我可不想在八九月份跑去挪威。”我把双手抱在胸前，“说起来，这里阳光还是挺好。”  
“那Basingstoke呢？”  
我转过身去，碧蓝色的海滩映入眼帘。我们在伊拉克利翁郊区的海岸旁边，站在租的度假别墅门口。远处的沙滩上稀稀拉拉地坐着几个人，颇像被迫在凌晨两点上台的喜剧演员眼前的观众。细软的沙滩从斜坡上蔓延下来浸到宝石蓝色的水里，周围的礁石和山坡长满了一团团低矮的棕色植物。现在刚刚上午九点，太阳毒辣了起来，我不禁拉了拉我的帽子。  
我听见斯蒂芬把门弄开了。“锁恐怕有一点点生锈了。”他念叨着，扭过头来看着我。  
我们提起箱子，走进大门。这座房子有两层，二层是两个采光很好的卧室，以及浴室，一层是客厅，厨房，还有一个敞亮的沿海大阳台。我和斯蒂芬站在楼梯顶部为谁该睡大卧室礼让了很久，当我觉得天都快要黑了的时候，斯蒂芬突然说了“那好吧”，导致我们俩提着大箱子开始了百米冲刺争夺战。  
斯蒂芬赢了。他正忙着把他的花呢套装，烟斗和领巾收藏铺开摆在床上。当然，是我故意输给他的。我的房间虽小，但是却有一个特别漂亮的衣架杆。我满意地把帽子取下来，挂到了杆子上。  
“那顶帽子根本不是用来遮阳的，不是吗？”斯蒂芬显然听见了我对他带着烟斗的嘲笑，站在门边戏谑地说道，“是用来遮住你的稻草头发的。”  
“不许再笑我的头发了！” 我抿着嘴瞪了他一眼，“我知道你喜欢。”  
斯蒂芬没再接话。这让我的心底涌起了奇怪的担忧。  
他继续回房间里面收拾东西。“这里采光很好。”他拉开窗帘，从窗户探出头去。  
“是的。”我也探出头来，向另一边他的窗户喊着，“你看，下面阳台上还有一张小桌子。”  
阳台在靠海的那一侧，上面摆着一张小桌子和两张对着的椅子，阳台一角还放着一个看起来没什么用的大瓮。站在窗口远远望去，远处的沙滩露出了亲吻海水的漂亮弧线，沙滩上的人也渐渐多了起来。  
“是个喝酒的好地方。”斯蒂芬点了点头，然后把脑袋从窗口缩了回去。  
“斯蒂芬，我得提醒你，”我提高了声音，好让他在另一个房间里听到，“我们来这的目的。”  
“等等，我想想，是不是，是不是喝酒抽烟和晒肚皮？”斯蒂芬边拍着他的床单边说道，布料沙沙作响的声音时不时没过了他吐出的音节。“哦，对不起，我想起来了，我们是来这里写剧本的。”  
“天啊，有点专业精神好不好。”我把我的衣服都挂了起来，“所以不要总是想着喝酒。”  
“嗯，不会总是想着喝酒，放心。”  
“也不能总想着吃饭。”  
“绝对不会总想着吃饭。”  
“还不能总想着玩——我的意思是，周末我们可以去景点玩玩。”  
“一定不会总想着玩。”斯蒂芬附和着。但过了几秒钟，他毛茸茸的脑袋便从我的门后面探了出来：“我们下午去考古博物馆看看怎么样？”  
我真希望斯蒂芬能够看看我当时的白眼，但是我背对着他。我只好转过身来，向他叹了一个鲸鱼那样巨大的气。“我们刚刚在说什么？”我瞟了瞟他。  
“喝酒，吃饭，玩。”他微笑着，恬不知耻地说道。“拜托，这是我们在克里特的第一天。总该去逛逛街吧？”  
我望着他。窗口照进来的阳光洒在他的身上，他的灰绿色眼睛亮亮的，让他看起来像个天真快乐的小孩子。只是他太高了，我有时候甚至害怕他撞到屋顶上的灯。“你都不太像你了。”我说道，“眼里居然没有工作。”  
“我们没有吃的，也没有饮料，而且，” 他的嘴角肉眼可见地撇了下去，“我也没有带牙刷。”  
我开始怀疑之前叹气是不是叹得太早了。

在路过第二个喷泉，第三个教堂，第二十个古建筑，和第100只猫（以及差点被其中的50只绊倒）之后，我们终于来到了集市。斯蒂芬和我，作为十分有经验的背包客，知道如何避开漂亮繁华冷气充足的现代购物广场，而走进头顶阳光狭窄拥挤的集市，在更多的背包客和更多的猫之间努力搜寻我们的目标。唯一值得庆幸的一点是，斯蒂芬好歹终于换上了短裤。如果他穿着整洁的衬衫以及花呢外套，系着有花纹的丝质领巾，并操着一口熟练的希腊语跟小贩热情地交谈，我可能会跳起来打他的。  
现在我并没有从他身边偷偷离开的想法，虽然地图在我手里，可我一句希腊话也不会说。半辈子的公立学校教育就这么从我脑子里溜走了，就像从海绵中渗出的水；或者有可能从来没有进去过。嗯，一定是这样。我的脑袋和海绵相比，根本不值一提。  
我朝史蒂芬那里凑了凑，好（假装）听他们的谈话。斯蒂芬好像是要买一块洗澡海绵。这条街上的商户，都撑着伸出店面的五颜六色的顶棚，顶棚的梁上挂着一大簇一大簇的海绵，好像这东西是免费赠品一样。  
“帮我买两块。”我越过他的肩膀在他耳边说道。  
斯蒂芬茫然地点点头，继续说着一些我听不懂的词。我好像听到了“钥匙”，“脚”和“膝盖”之类的音节。  
我喜欢看着斯蒂芬做一些我不会的事。比如用浑厚的低沉声音进行主持或播报。比如顺畅地念出一句我念不来的台词。还比如说希腊语。每当这些时候，我都觉得世界仿佛很安静，嘈杂的人声也渐渐消逝了。  
他的刘海长得快要遮住眼睛了。  
斯蒂芬长得很学生气，他有着温顺的眼睛和长长的睫毛，他自己却意识不到——从他喜欢叼着烟斗就可以看出来。我常常开玩笑跟他说他像本杰明•巴顿，生下来就45岁了，过几年又穿上了短裤，然后他就会笑。斯蒂芬总是在笑，但是总是笑得很腼腆，动不动就用他的大手把脸挡起来。手也非常学生气，有着修长的手指。实际上，他写的字也是一样。他写的字像他的手指一样。  
斯蒂芬正在付钱，他用手从裤兜里抽出了几张皱巴巴的纸币，然后递给了店主。过了一会儿，他提着一提巨大的海绵团簇回到了我的身边。  
“你想要干嘛，养异形吗？”  
“我也不知道啊，”斯蒂芬有些笑得说不出话。“太便宜了，这么一团起卖。”  
“好的，哪天我俩醒来估计就会发现自己在他们的肚子里了。”  
“放心，打开门看见回来一封巨额保险金，而不是一个晒红的废物和一本空空如也的剧本，我们的亲人都会很开心的。”  
我咯咯地笑了起来。  
我们俩继续向前走。斯蒂芬仿佛对这里的许多食物非常感兴趣，还没走几步，就买了一袋子糖，两罐酸奶，一袋乱七八糟的水果，当然，还有他的牙刷。他像一个马戏团小丑一样把这些东西吊在身体的各个部位，然后饶有兴趣地望着两手空空的我。“你不买点什么吗？”  
“这里有唱片店吗？”  
斯蒂芬又被我逗乐了，他这一开始笑，身体上挂着的袋子就开始哗啦啦的响动，像一只身上拴了十个铃铛的猫。“买点海鲜？或者酒之类的。”  
五分钟之后，我们的手提袋里多了一瓶Retsina。“这可是希腊特产白葡萄酒。店家说很好喝的。”  
“很好喝的。”他说这个词的时候，鼻翼正在翕动。  
“很好喝的。”还有几滴口水从他的嘴角喷出来撒在阳光下。  
“很好喝的。”总之，他当时这么对我说。  
天哪，我多么希望能够穿越时光，回去把这句话录下来。


	2. 电影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> *只要玩花必ooc系列*

我迷迷糊糊地醒过来，感觉自己活在一个电影里。  
这句话并不是一个好的开头，我知道，可是我尽力了。  
准确地说来，是那种极其悲惨的过劳上班族惨剧式的电影——我饰演电影中的菜鸟男主角，前一天晚上工作到10点，被虐待狂老版踹了屁股，回到家等待他的不是甜言蜜语和热腾腾的饭菜，而是和别的男人（也许是女人）在沙发上狂野翻滚的女朋友。当女朋友和她的新欢拍拍屁股走人之后，他喝光了家里唯一一瓶杏桃白兰地，躺在黏糊糊沾满各种奇怪液体的沙发上睡着了。第二天早上，他懒洋洋地按掉闹钟，猛地发现已经十一点半了——总之，你明白我的意思。  
我现在就感觉是那个样子。我的太阳穴也适时地跳一跳，好像是在为我入戏助力一样。拜托，我没演过什么电影，别逼我做这活。我这辈子都得靠装傻蛋过活罢了。实际上，我根本不确定我是不是真的在装傻。我觉得我确实那么傻，记忆短得像条金鱼。比如，我现在忘记了昨天发生的事情。  
我身上穿着整齐的短裤T恤，甚至还戴着手表，它那紧绷的表带在我的手腕上割出了一道红印。我抬手看看表，显示的时间是九点15分。  
阳光从窗帘的缝隙中穿过，撒在了我乱糟糟的被子上。我起身扯开了窗帘，阳光正好。我确定这是上午，而不是晚上九点。我手撑在桌子上，探头向窗外望了望。海水泛波，坡下的小路上有几对行人。天气不错。  
就在这时我看到了桌子上一沓夹在一起的白纸。  
你知道的，电影里的时间并不都是线性的。有时候会来个蒙太奇加一下速，有时候回放一下，就像按下了录音机的快退键，所有讲话人的声音都变成了兔子的叫声。虽然这在现实中并不会发生，但你可以想象一下这个场景——

斯蒂芬和我正在写东西，桌子上有四包烟，还有打火机，和一些洒出的烟灰。我们是彼得·福克，抽进去的是雪茄，挤出来的是故事。这么一想，斯蒂芬比我更像彼得，总是穿着棕色的外套。  
总而言之，我俩都是大烟鬼。我觉得如果禁止我们在写作的时候抽烟，我们的效率可能会大大提升；但是，我们很可能会把自己抓掉三层皮。为了保全我们光洁漂亮的皮肤，斯蒂芬和我不准备这么做。  
斯蒂芬放下笔，把烟凑到嘴边。他慢慢地吐掉嘴里的烟气，望着门外漂亮的蓝色大海。“如果我们不写一个关于希腊的段子，那可是太可惜了。”  
“你有什么想法吗？”我问。  
“没有。”他干脆地摇摇头。  
“上帝啊，”我扯了扯头顶的头发，想要把自己提起来挂在房梁上。“我们已经来这里快一周了，只写了8个看起来还过得去的段子，连凑一集都难。”  
“我们得制定点规则之类的，比如，”斯蒂芬转过头假装生气地皱着鼻子，“我们不能再下双陆棋下那么晚了。”  
“你这么说，是因为你下不过我罢了。”我得意地晃晃脑袋，“我倒是建议我们不要四点就想着出去吃饭了。我的钱包自从到了这里，已经减掉了大概5磅的重量。” 说着，我撕掉了眼前被我用来乱画的纸。五分钟之前我正在上面不停地写着我和斯蒂芬的名字，试图想给我俩这个刚刚怀上的——我的意思是，新节目，取一个像样的名字。“一点”确实很不错，但总是听起来像道菜。  
斯蒂芬叹了口气。“你说得对。”他突然用一种怜爱的眼神望着我，“可是我不太想吃你做的菜，休。”  
我把手上的纸团成一团，然后朝他光亮的脑门上砸了过去。  
\--  
现在，你应该想象回忆褪去，现在的我在克里特的早晨，站在度假小屋的窗边，怔怔地望着窗户外面的样子。如果你已经这么做了，那么恭喜，你已经不需要我再教了。  
总之，我站在窗边，手中是昨天斯蒂芬和我写的剧本段落。  
我放下这些东西，下楼准备去洗漱。斯蒂芬好像不在家里，他的房间里没有人，房子里安静的可以听见猫的脚步声。洗手池的台子上，他的杯子外壁上沾着一层薄薄的水膜。那是一个有着好看曲线的墨绿色杯子，上面插着一把绿色的牙刷。他已经洗漱过了，毛巾也是湿的。他的浴巾也不见了。  
洗漱完毕，我走进了厨房。我打开冰箱，拿出了一罐酸奶，然后看到了洗手池里堆着几只脏兮兮的盘子。那只有着木柄的叉子是我的，斯蒂芬的是一把带着卷曲花纹银叉子，他喜欢这些精致又老派的东西。现在它们安静地叠在洗手池底部的积水中。  
我的心中涌出一股莫名其妙的歉意，我觉得这一定和昨晚的事情有关，可是我一点也想不起来了。我打开水龙头，想要把这些盘子洗干净。也许，就是因为我昨天忘记洗碟子了吧。

斯蒂芬正在煎鱼，油烟和香味溢满了我的鼻腔。他用铲子小心地把那些小鱼翻了面，然后撒上一点胡椒粉。斯蒂芬说得对，我确实不太会做饭，当他已经学会煮出一个完美的班尼蛋的时候，我还是总把胡椒粉撒得到处都是。我坐在餐桌前百无聊赖地翻着他放在餐桌上的书。在做饭之前，他正在看这个。  
“亨利·米勒？”我指着封面问他，“我们俩一起来这种荒郊野外写剧本，你居然在看亨利·米勒？”  
斯蒂芬噘噘嘴。“其实不太好看。”  
“讲了什么？我好好奇啊。”  
“不是你想的那种，休。”斯蒂芬说着，向锅里加了一勺不明液体。“这是他在第二次世界大战之前来希腊的游记。我喜欢在度假的时候读读关于当地的书。”  
“‘度假’用词错误，斯蒂芬。”我打开书页。“让我看看。”  
斯蒂芬患有读书上瘾症。他在书的各处划了各种奇奇怪怪的线，还在书页空白处写了一点东西。他的字细长，歪歪扭扭又莫名清秀，简直是他本人的翻版。我怀疑那天晚上我半夜醒来上厕所看到他房间的灯亮着的时候，他就在看这个。不，不对，这本书也太薄了。他可能是在写别的东西吧，那些能够让他在格罗秋俱乐部里和人谈笑风生的东西。  
“亨利·米勒不太喜欢英国人。”斯蒂芬嘟囔道，放下铲子向我走过来，“你看这段。”他把书翻到了目标页数，扶着椅子站在我身后，等着我念出来。  
我已经被逗笑了。  
“‘在希腊的英国人，这里顺便谈一下，他们是很不幸的一群人。他们似乎不喜欢希腊人的性格。英国人迟钝，缺乏想象力和适应力——说得很对——他们似乎认为希腊人应该世世代代感谢他们因为他们有强大的舰队。在希腊的英国人滑稽可笑，令人生厌，不屑一顾……’”  
“你再看看这里。”  
“‘希腊妇女和希腊正教的牧师，他们维系着希腊的战斗精神。顽强、勇敢、无畏、冒险精神，任何地方的人都无法与之比拟。难怪达雷尔想与希腊人并肩作战。换句话说，谁不乐意与布布利亚人并肩作战？反之，谁愿意与来自牛津或剑桥的一群病病歪歪的人一起作战？’——我觉得他说得很对啊，史蒂芬。”我笑得快滑到椅子下面去了。  
“该死的美国人。”史蒂芬学着伦敦腔，气愤地挥了挥手中的铲子。  
\--  
回过神来的时候，盘子已经整齐地叠在了餐具架上，我面前的酸奶也见了底。  
一直到晚饭的时候，一切看起来都还十分正常。可是现在，斯蒂芬不见了。我感觉自己的心脏在胸膛里努力地跳着，却怎么也快活不起来。我放下酸奶的空瓶子，打开了阳台的门。让我去阳台站一会儿，像每个失落的电影男主角一样，去海风里抽根烟。  
我推开了没有上锁的门，听见了一阵清脆的响声。搁在门后的酒瓶子被我撞了一下。我过去把它拾了起来，它米黄色的标签上印着一串我看不懂的烫金大字。  
你知道现在应该出现什么镜头了吧。

我和史蒂芬坐在傍晚的阳台上，海风轻抚着我们的发梢，不拉不拉，之类之类。描写景色总是让我感到困窘，世界上有太多种颜色，也有太多种颜色的名字了，而我总是不能把它们正确地放到一起。  
斯蒂芬鬼使神差地拿出了这瓶我们第一天买的，却一直没有喝的酒。我从一开始对这瓶酒的感情，借用《星球大战》，那就是“I have a bad feeling about this.”  
我应该阻止他买这瓶的。看着他满脸笑容地打开，我的内心充满了后悔，我像莎士比亚戏剧里面那些总是被捉弄的“正经人”，在别人的笑声中苦恼地板着脸。  
斯蒂芬推开桌子上的棋盘和小吃，放下了两个圆筒状的玻璃杯，满意地给自己斟了一杯，望着那金黄色的液体在阳光下轻轻地晃动着。  
我用那颤抖的手拿起这瓶被诅咒的液体，倒了一小口在自己的杯子里。我可不想被毒死。  
斯蒂芬抿了一口。然后又喝了鲸鱼那么大一口。我觉得他看起来像是在喝消毒水。  
他咽下去，脸上带着令人迷惑的微笑，直盯盯地望着我。他是在逼我喝。  
“不，你这表情一定不对。”我边摇头边把椅子往后拉了拉。  
“喝了。喝了。”他像个两岁小孩一样起着哄。见我把杯子里的东西全部倒进嘴里，他才咧开了嘴。“恶心得令人满意。”他说。  
我觉得我的舌头像是舔了一块刚刚从森林里撕下来的、或许还长着蘑菇的湿树皮。  
“满意？”我气得大叫，“满意？明明喝起来像是坏了。不知道你哪里买来的这玩意儿。”我把手叉在腰间，学着餐馆里面那些蛮横的顾客。“‘上校赏脸来你们这里吃饭，你们居然给我们这种玩意儿，还说我们不懂葡萄酒，骗谁呢？不给我换一瓶我是不会喝的。要喝你给他喝完！”  
斯蒂芬满脸通红，不知道是因为笑得还是因为自己选错了酒。“我觉得……这个应该写成个小品，休。”他在两声可怜的喘气声中间断断续续地说道。  
事实证明，只要多喝几口，这种味道也能忍受，因为后面的时间过得很快。我和斯蒂芬谈着这个小品的点子，把草稿纸拿来写了几笔，然后就把它扔在了地上。夜幕降临，天上的星星又多又亮，望得我俩昏了头。我们继续喝酒，开着玩笑，直到天上的星星开始砸在我们的脸上。  
喝到多晚，我也不知道了。我只知道醒来的时候，我穿着喝酒时的短裤T恤躺在床上，像是刚从昏迷中醒来的士兵似的。我甚至有点害怕是我喝醉了之后趴在了桌子上，然后史蒂芬把我抬回了房间。还好我有一点模糊的印象，我们对着栏杆下面乱石堆中的一只猫讲了很多关于撒切尔的笑话，还讲得很大声。感谢这条街上支持托利的其他英国游客没有提着刀过来把我们杀了。在那之后，我记得我们相互搭着肩膀，边笑边蹒跚地走进了门。在那之后的记忆像纸一样白。我们甚至好像没有反锁门。拜托，这是克里特，而且有钱的游客也不会住在这里——他们住在街的另一头，那里有豪华的酒店和宽敞的度假别墅，他们穿着金丝织成的衣服坐在游艇上，正衔起水晶杯小口啜饮伏特加马提尼。我们？只有一背包的烟罢了。斯蒂芬的檀香木烟斗可能值点钱。不过，如果他们想要的并不是钱，那我也没办法了。  
我们没有下棋。一晚上都没有。  
\--  
看到这里，观众们，电影应该结束了。我想起了昨天晚上发生的事情，按理说，现在的屏幕上，应该是男女主人公拥吻，画面缩到“The end”两个字上的时候。  
但是你们应该都看出来了，女主人公——我是说，斯蒂芬，不见了。我哪也找不到他，这不是快乐的合家欢结局。也许可以拿The Crystal Cube里的镜头来凑凑数，但我不知道你们喜不喜欢。  
他上一次出走的时候，我们正在做一些小巡演。前一天晚上我们吵了架，吵架的内容，很愚蠢地，竟然是美国。我觉得斯蒂芬在美国正混得风生水起，带着他的音乐剧。我不太记得清我说了什么了，我觉得他可能也记不住了。  
我希望他不要记住。  
他没来试音那天下午，我一遍一遍地给他家里人打着电话，一边一根一根地抽着烟。我坐在后台的箱子上，怔怔地望着散在桌子上的剧本。我不知道该怎么办。我甚至不知道我应该有什么感觉。我生不起气来。  
我觉得斯蒂芬会恨我，可能一辈子再也不想和我说话。  
我更害怕的是，斯蒂芬再也没法和我说话了。  
\--  
他后来回来了，让所有人都松了口气。我不记得我们是怎么和好的，大概是因为“如果不和好就得让观众退票回家”吧。他可能指着我的鼻子跟我这么说的，然后我吓得跪地求饶。  
事实就是，观众们，我跟你们撒了谎。我不是个诚实的电影放映员，而你们应该早就看出来了。我在我的叙述里撒了几个小谎：  
看在我父亲的份上，我并不同意亨利·米勒的话。  
我做饭的手艺像天使一样。  
以及，那天晚上，我们在下棋。

事实证明，只要多喝几口，这种味道也能忍受。我和斯蒂芬谈着这个小品的点子，把草稿纸拿来写了几笔，然后就把它扔在了地上。此时天仍大亮，没有什么星星。我们继续喝酒，我把双陆棋棋盘摆回正中央，示意他我们应该开始每晚的例行事务。  
“每晚的例行事务就是你赢我棋吧。”斯蒂芬撅着嘴，摆好了棋子。  
“说得好像你没有赢过我一样。别这样，一点也没有竞技精神。”我掏出了掉在边角的骰子，摆好了两个摇盅。  
斯蒂芬以前并不怎么玩双陆棋。以前我们在剑桥的时候，经常也一起下国际象棋，那时他下得比我好多了。双陆棋有点运气成分，是赌徒最爱。嗯，说的就是我。  
后面的时间才是过得很快。我居然久违地抛出了两个六，这让我在第一局就涨了士气。斯蒂芬数落我，怒骂我，摇晃我，然后质问我是不是给骰子里灌了水银，还要和我换位置。他赢了两局，我赢了六局。第六次输的时候，他把手遮到了脸上。“再来一局，还赢不了我就睡了。”  
我轻轻的撇了撇嘴唇，他没有看见。  
这一局斯蒂芬的运气很不错，但他还是在掷出了奇怪点数的时候禁不住叹气而捂住脸。“我想想。”他说。  
在这时，我确定他没有看棋盘。我假装去拿骰子，用手迅速地移动了一颗棋。  
“你在干吗！”他大叫着。“我看到了！”他直起身子，用手指着棋盘，脸上失落的表情一扫而光。  
“没干嘛。”我说。  
“至于吗，休，至于吗，你一定要赢吗？”斯蒂芬有些气愤地说道，“这才是没有竞技精神。”  
“没有，我没……”  
“是为了钱吗？你真的在为了钱和我下棋吗？”  
“当然没有！”我反驳道。  
斯蒂芬不会吵架，他一点也不会。他只会把声音提高一点点，然后又沉下去。  
“我想让你赢。”我特别小声地说。  
他很久没有说话。他轻轻地把摇盅放在桌子上，然后起身。他准备离开了。  
“我真的很不会玩这个。我知道。”他背着我耸了耸肩，然后拉开了阳台的门。

我走近了那片棋局，它还留着昨天晚上的样子。旁边是我的玻璃杯，还有那瓶难喝的酒的空瓶。这才是真正发生的一切，而我一点也没有忘记。  
我也没有忘记今天是周一，也没有忘记周一早上我们应该去游泳，以及斯蒂芬挂在阳台椅背上的游泳短裤不见了。我一把抓起了我的，然后向海滩跑去。  
其实这都是我对十几分钟前发生事情的回忆。现在我正站在齐膝的海水里，望着斯蒂芬从海里走到浅滩来。他戴着深蓝色的泳帽，平常他不喜欢戴。  
他站在我的面前，和以前一样笑着看着我，眼神里面没有任何不同的东西。  
“我看你还在睡觉，你昨天睡得又很晚，就没喊你。”  
我点了点头。  
“你该换衣服。我们得去找个棚子。”  
“是的，我来得很急。”我直挺挺地站在水里，短裤被海水沾湿了，眼睛微红，活像个傻子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *俺没看过The Liar, 但是看过简介。写完才意识到结构有类似。  
> *写这个完全是因为我的脑东西是按照电影剪辑运作来脑的.....(如果能直接导出画面该多好【不是  
> *实在不会写长篇就写成了短故事集……中间有一点联系  
> *《马洛西的大石像》节选来自中国人民大学出版社林立，孟庆彤译本  
> *我知道ooc了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊太菜了


End file.
